Sleepless Nights
by fvektty
Summary: Starfire has trouble sleeping when she has nightmares of Robin and Raven together. And hopefully, it's just a nightmare. one shot


**Sleepless Nights**

**Summary: ** Starfire has strange visions of Robin and Raven together. But to her surprise one of them actually happened. But is it really true or is she just seeing things? One shot.

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction, so why do I put a disclaimer? Anyway…I do not own Teen Titans.

**Chapter One: A Nightmare Comes True**

"No! It cannot be! Raven and Robin? No!"

Starfire clutched her pillow as she tossed and turned in bed. She dreamt that Raven and Robin we're together and having the relationship that she would never have with him. She jerked up as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face. She internally groaned as she tried to fall asleep again. She had another dream of them together. Robin was gnawing at Raven's neck as she moaned in pleasure, aching for him to continue.

"They looked so…how could I describe it? " She shivered as he thoughts trailed off with the memory of the dream still clear in her mind.

"I must go and clear my troubled thoughts." She whispered to herself with a hand massaging her temple.

She walked to Robin's room, wanting to question him about her dream. Her footsteps echoed throughout the dimly lit hallway. She cautiously walked to his room. The door slid open. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Raven's head lying upon Robin's chest. Her legs intertwined with his. His arms around her waist and her arms on his shoulders.

A hot tear dripped down her face as she managed a quiet…"Robin…"

The door slipped silently shut as she quickly glided to her room.

"Huh?" Robin whispered with one eye open.

"What was that?" He looked around and saw the dark, angelic Raven sleeping peacefully in his arms. He closed his eyes and fell asleep while a smirk played across his face.

Meanwhile, Starfire's eyes burned with tears and her head filled with confusion and questions as she cried herself to sleep.

In the morning

The sun shined through the slightly open curtains in Starfire's room. She winced. She hadn't had a good nights sleep last night. Her dream was still as clear as day. She wanted to cry, but knowing she had slept in, she held it in.

"Starfire! Your breakfast is getting cold! Are you comin' down or not?" Beast Boy called from the kitchen.

"I am…coming…"

She went into the bathroom splashed cold water on her face. Waking her up. She took a shower, put on a robe and went back to her room to change. She put on her usual uniform and looked at herself in the mirror as she combed and brushed her hair.

'Why did Raven accompany Robin in his bed? Robin does not like me?' She broke out of her thought as she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Who is there?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, it's Cyborg. Are you coming out?" He asked slightly worried, but calm.

"I will be out shortly."

"Okay then, I'll heat up your food."

Cyborg walked away, his footstep thumping on the cold floors of the hallways.

Starfire lazily floated down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hi Starfire!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically, and grinning.

She couldn't hear him. The only thing she heard was the questions in her head.

She landed, and walked toward the table, Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes following her.

She sat down and ate her breakfast quietly, pondering her thoughts about what had happened that night.

"Uhhh…is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked dumbfounded.

"Huh? Nothing…nothing is wrong." She put on a fake smile.

"I was just thinking. I may need to be alone right now."

"Uh…right? C'mon BB. Let's watch some TV."

"But…Starfire…"

"C'mon!" Cyborg yanked him out of the kitchen.

As she got up the door slid open as Raven and Robin walked in.

Starfire didn't turn around. She was still lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Robin, Raven." Cyborg waved."

"Hey!" Robin smiled while Raven stayed quiet.

She slowly turned her head, then ducked when she saw them approaching her.

"Eep!" She hid behind the table.

Raven reached for a seat as Robin looked through the refrigerator.

"You guys come quick!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What is it?" Robin said eagerly hoping it was a lead on a new villain.

"I for got I rented Wicked Scary 2! Let's watch it!"

Robin's face fell.

"Wouldn't it be better to watch at night?" He asked.

"But I can't wait to watch it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Whatever. There's nothing else to do." Raven said in her usual monotone.

Robin jumped over the couch and looked around.

"Where's Starfire?"

"She said she needed to be alone." Cyborg replied, not mentioning her unusual behavior.

Robin shrugged and watched the movie.

They were so into the movie they forgot about being hungry.

This was Starfire's chance to escape to her room without being seen and questioned by Robin.

She wanted to talk to him, but not about what happened.

She flew silently to the door and it automatically open and she went through.

Raven quickly turned around as she heard the door open. She suspiciously examined the place for a while and slowly turned towards the movie again.

Starfire sighed in relief. She didn't want to answer their questions at the moment.

She walked to her room as she thought about her dream.

"I am feeling tired. I shall go back to sleep."

She fell asleep, but with visions of them again.

One after the other they kept appearing.

She kept tossing and turning in bed.

She couldn't take it anymore.

A hand reached out and shook her.

Starfire shot up from her sleep.

"Starfire what's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Nothing…it is nothing. Everything is perfectly fine." She smiled.

"Starfire, I know it's not nothing…now tell me."

Starfire turned her head.

"Everything is not perfectly fine."

"Then what's wrong?" Raven said with no sarcasm, annoyance or bitterness, just sincerity. Something you rarely see with her.

"It is you…and Robin." Starfire fake smile turned into a frown.

"What about me and him?"

"I know you are together…so you do not have to hide it anymore."

"What are you talking about? We aren't together."

"But I saw you and him together last night!"

"Starfire! Stop. We weren't together. I assure you."

"Really? You are being truthful?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"Yes Starfire, I know you like Robin. And I won't betray you."

"Thank you Raven!" She smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged Raven.

"Ummm…your welcome?"

"Why did you really come here? May I ask?"  
" I was gonna tell you to come down to eat. Cyborg told me you left before you finished your food. I think it's kinda cold."

"I am sorry I have troubled you."

"Don't worry Starfire you didn't. So, c'mon let's go."

"So that dream I had, was not real. You and Robin were not sleeping together?"

"Yes, Starfire. That was just a nightmare."

"So, I was just dreaming." She smiled and sighed in relief.

"Raven! Starfire! Are you coming down or what?" Robin called.

"I am coming!" Starfire said happily as she rushed out and flew downstairs.

Raven stood there. Then she pulled down her hood and rubbed her neck.

"How did she have that dream?" She wondered.

"Raven? Are you even gonna eat or what? You've been standing there for years!" Beastboy yelled.

"I'm coming." She said irritated.

"Woah! What happened to your neck?"

Raven turned red…"Oh…it's a mosquito bite."

"Well…it wasn't me." Beastboy raised his hands in defense.

"I know…" Raven smirked.

**THE END!**


End file.
